


Taeyongs' Jealousy

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boyfriends, Dating, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Taeyong was known to be very possesive when jealous! What about Yuta...?5 jealous Taeyong scenarios and 1 jealous Yuta scenarioYutae/Taeyu





	Taeyongs' Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed sksksksksk idk
> 
> i hv exams so yolo wish me luck
> 
> thanks for reading this note and i hope you like whatever trash i wrote

Yuta loves his boyfriend.

Taeyong holds a special place in his heart which nothing can replace. He loves the man with his whole heart. 

Taeyong was the defitinion of a perfect boyfriend. He was charming, kind, romantic and many other things Yuta couldn't list out. 

Well, even if he was the "perfect" boyfriend, he has a bit of a problem Yuta had to deal with. 

His jealousy.

Taeyongs' jealousy over simple things are unbelievable and somewhat ridiculous. When he gets jealous, he gets possesive. Eventhough it was cute but it irritates Yuta to no end. Oftenly, it would end up with him getting locked up in Taeyongs' arms.

1\. Stuffed animals

"Yongie, look!" Yuta said, getting his boyfriends' attention. He held up a small kitten plushie, giggling. "Johnny won this for me. Isn't it adorable?" he sighed in adoration.

Taeyongs' eye visibly twitched, forcing a smile. "Wow. That's great, baby." He said through gritted teeth. He could feel the jealousy swimming through every inch of his body. 

He agreed to go out with the group with the thought of getting his mind off things and he thought that he could spend some time with Yuta. When he heard this come out of his boyfriends' mouth, he couldn't help it.

"He said that he'll try to win me another kitten." Yuta hummed, holding the plushie close. "Right after he gets us something to eat that is." 

Taeyong pressed his lips in a thin line, trying to not show his obvious jealousy. He saw Johnny approaching them alongside Mark and Jaehyun. 

"Oh, there he is!"Yuta pointed out, reaching his hand up before being pulled away by Taeyong. "T-Tae,shouldn't we wait for Jo-"

"No."

"Tae, what about-"

"So?" Taeyong grumbled, pulling him along.  
"I'm your boyfriend, I can buy you every stuffed animal you want if that makes you keep your eyes only on me."

2\. Yuto

Yuta was excited when Yuto called him, telling him about his free time the weekend and they could spend the day out together.

"When?" He questioned, tapping his fingers on the table. "This Saturday."Yuto stated, "I'll be waiting you near 10 o'clock in the morning. Take care."

"Yukkuri?" 

"Hm?" Yuta turned to Taeyong, turning off his phone before looking up at him. "What is it?"  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"Oh, it was Yuto."  
"Yuto? Pentagon Yuto? What's up with him?"  
"Oh, nothing. We were just checking up on each other that's all." He lied.

.

"So, how are you doing? Any interesting stuff happening lately?" Yuto said, leaning onto his seat. Currently they were at a restaurant nearby.

"Well, not exactly." Yuta hummed, pursing his lips. "I guess nothing much happened lately."He shrugged.

"Really?" Yuto snorted, "Well.."

while Yuto was talking, he could feel his phone vibrate non-stop. Before he could check his phone, a call came in. 

"Please excuse me for a second." Yuta said, before grabbing his phone and answering said call as soon as he reaches away from the table.

"Tae-"

"Yuta, why didn't you reply any of my texts?" Taeyongs' voice boomed through the speakers.  
"I got worried, I thought he might did something to you."He added, Yuta sighed. "Yongie, you don't have to worry about anything. Yuto is my friend, he won't do anything harmful towards me."

Yuta could feel Taeyongs' glare from his phone. 

"Yuta." He started, "I don't give a fuck if he's your friend. All I know is that if he doesn't bring you back under 15 minutes, I'm going to kick his ass for stealing you away."

"Taeyong, what the fuck." Yuta groaned, "We're just hanging out. Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong my ass, he's probably having a hard on thinking about you while I'm here, calling you!"

"Tell him not to worry about anything." Yuta flinched, turning to Yuto standing behind him. The taller male grinned before grabbing Yutas' wrist gently, making sure he was facing the phone before saying, "Don't worry, Taeyong. I'm not that kind of person."He hummed, "You might have to take good care of him though, cause I can steal him away anytime."

There was a long pause from Taeyongs' line. 

Yuta glared at him, "Adachi Yuto, I will fucking-"

"NAKAMOTO YUTA, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW-"

3\. Outing with Mark

Taeyong noticed that Yuta was getting closer to the other members, especially Mark. He didn't mind Yuta socializing with the others but the daily mention of Marks' name put a bad taste in his mouth.

He didn't hate Mark, the boy was like a brother to him but he dislikes it when another guy's name rolled off his boyfriends' tongue. 

"Yukkuri?" Taeyong called out, entering Yutas' room. Taeil was seen sprawling on his bed, eyes focused on his phone before turning to the younger.

"Yuta? He's out with Mark." Taeil hummed, "The boy really wanted to go to that new pizza place." Taeil chuckled, shaking his head. "It was adorable on how he went in the room, showing us the poster on his phone before dashing off with Yuta."

That's all Taeyong needed to know.

They arrived home late. Taeyong could hear Mark giggling and Yuta talking. 

"Where were you?"

"Oh, T-Taeyong hyung! We wer-"

Taeyong gave Mark a look before the boy excused himself, hurriedly going inside his dorm.

Yuta sighed, "Tae-"  
"Why didn't you infrom me where you were going? Why didn't you ask me to accompany you along? What if something happened to you?!"  
"Tae, I'm capable of taking care of myself." Yuta said, before taking a step closer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was too excited." He pouted, showing his boyfriend his adorable puppy eyes. 

"New rule, when you're going out with someone. Inform it to me first." 

4\. Yuppi!

"Yunho hyung!" Yuta squealed in delight. Yunho was his idol, and finally the man decided to visit them during practice.

"Yuppi!" Yunho laughed, opening his arms for Yuta to rush in. The excited boy ran into his arms, nuzzling him slightly. "You actually came! I thought Johnny was playing around when he said you're going to drop by!"

Yunho looked down at the boy in his arms, chuckling slightly. "Well, I don't think I would want to miss seeing you, Yuppi!"

.

Johnny snorted, turning to Jaehyun before looking back at Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun called out, watching as the older male crush the plastic bottle in his hand. His eyes never leaving Yunho and Yuta who were chatting happily in the corner.

"Yes?" He said through gritted teeth. "Are you jealous?" Johnny finally sounded, grabbing his water bottle. "No."

Johnny turned to Jaehyun before whispering in English, "He's definitely jealous."

"Everyone dismiss!" Taeyong announced, "Except you, Yuta."

Johnny and Jaehyun held back their laughter before dashing out after the others. 

Yuta turned to him, raising his brow."What's wrong? D-did I do a move wrong-"

"Really, Yuta? 'Yuppi'?"

Oh no, not this again.

"Uhm.."

Taeyong slammed his hand onto the wall, cornering his boyfriend. "Yukkuri." his voice was hinted in possessiveness. "Baby, you know how much I hate it when someone calls you by other names aside from your own name.. right?" He growled.  
"Y-yongie, Yunho hyung was being friendly, he didn't mean-"

He was cut off when Taeyong leaned in, pulling him close. "Fuck that." he said, "With intention or not, you're mine and mine alone."

5\. His clothes

Taeyong wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on his lap. "Yukkuri.."Taeyong said, burying his face in the crook of Yutas' neck before littering kisses all over.

Yuta shuddered, gripping on Taeyongs' arms. "W-what is it, Yongie..?"

"I'm mad."

"About w-what?"

"You don't smell like me anymore." Taeyong mumbled. Yuta let out a small giggle, which made Taeyong pull away and look up at him. "It's not funny, Yukkuri."  
"I'm sorry, Yongie." Yuta said, "but that's such an odd reason to be angry about."

"Well, you keep borrowing clothes from Johnny and Jaehyun now. You don't smell like me anymore. You smell like them." Taeyong growled, his hands traveling under Yutas' shirt. The younger whined, feeling Taeyongs' hands around his waist and his hips. 

"B-but Yongieee" he said, "I like oversized clothes.."He pouted. Taeyong raised a brow, "Don't you have enough of those already?"  
"I want sweaters.."he pouted, "And Johnny has soooo many comfortable sweaters!" 

Taeyong growled, "So you're saying that my clothes aren't comfortable to wear?"

All Yuta could do was give Johnny and Jaehyun their clothes back, grumbling.

+1. Distant

Yuta wasn't the jealous type. Everyone in the group knows he doesn't get jealous very well but this time was exceptional.

Taeyong unknowingly got closer to Ten and honestly, it somewhat irritates Yuta. Everytime Yuta asked him to go somewhere, his boyfriend would decline. Telling him that he would be going with Ten instead.

It went on for weeks. 

Yuta would try to persuade Taeyong to at least do something or spend time with him and the older would just reply with "Sorry, Yuta. I'm really tired."

This made them drift further away from each other. 

Taeyong would be with Ten or Lucas while Yuta would spend his time with Johnny, Jaehyun or Doyoung.

"Well, it's probably him getting back at you for making him so jealous every single time."

Yuta sighed, looking up at Jaehyun. "If it is for fun and games, he should've thought about it first."

Johnny raised a hand and pat the youngers' back comfortingly. "I mean, he's right. Tae is a bad actor, if he wanted to get back at Yuta for making him 'jealous', he would've given it away easily."

Yuta sighed, leaning onto Johnnys' shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Yuta got up from his seat before going into his shared room with Taeil, slamming the door shut.

Jaehyun and Johnny gave each other knowing looks, with Doyoung shaking his head.

.

"Yuyu?"  
"Mmm..?"  
"Yuyu, wake up."  
Yuta turned to the voice, cracking his eyes open. "What do you want Taeyong?" He grumbled, pulling the covers onto his face.  
"It's 9 am."  
"So?"He said, voice muffled by the covers.  
"You never wake up this late."

Yuta became silent, removing his covers before sitting up. "Thanks for waking me up, or whatever." He mumbled the last part.

When he got up, he felt Taeyongs' fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Yuyu?"

...

"Yukkuri."

...

"Baby? Babe? Sweetheart? Yuyu? Yuta? Love? Darl-"  
"Just tell me." Yuta sighed, glaring at his boyfriend.

Taeyong smiled, wrapping his other arm around Yutas' thin waist. "Yukkuri, what's wrong?"  
"Weirdo, what are you-"  
Taeyong leaned closer, kissing his eyelids. "You were up all night crying weren't you?"  
"N-no, Tae-"  
"You're so bad at lying."Taeyong said, nuzzling him. "Tell me."  
"It's..." Yuta hestitaed, before trying to get out of Taeyongs' strong grip on him. "Tae, let me go."  
"Not until you tell me why you spent your night crying. What's up? Did Jaehyun hurt you?"  
"What- Tae, no! Jae won't do that!"He sputtered,"I-it's just.." he turned to face his boyfriend, God he really missed Taeyong. He leaned closer, nuzzling his neck. "I-I miss you." he said, finally letting his arms wrap around Taeyongs' neck.  
"You barely have time for us. I know I sound so selfish right now but I want some alone time with you. I don't want Ten or Lucas to bother us! I want to cuddle in b-bed and wake up next to you but you always tell me you have this with Ten and that with Lucas a-and-"  
Taeyong snickered, cutting him off. "Yuyu.."He said, "Are you probably... jealous?"  
"Jealous? Me?! No!"He sputtered, smacking his boyfriend. "It's just I'm tired with you spending so much time with Ten! I thought you were my boyfriend! As my boyfriend you sh-"

Taeyong laughed, hugging him close. "Lee Taeyong, this isn't funny I swear to God-"  
"You're jealous? Of Ten?"  
"T-Taeyo-"  
"Oh my God, you're so adorable, this is ridiculous." He snorted, "Have you forgotten that I have a tour to go to a few months later?"  
Yutas' eyes widen, remembering Mark telling them about SuperMs' tour after their official debut.  
"Oh my God, I forgot-"

This made Taeyong laugh. "You're so adorable. I can't believe you forgot and you're actually jealous.. Of Ten!"

Yuta hit him slightly on the shoulder, "This is not funny, Taeyong. I'm so embarrassed what the fuck-"

Taeyong sighed in amusement, leaning closer to his pouting boyfriend. "I swear to God, Lee Taeyong. I will hit you if you won't stop smiling at me like tha-"

Taeyong cut him off with a slow kiss. Yutas' eyes widened, before slowly fluttering close and return his boyfriends' kiss. He felt as if he was melting, he had forgotten on how a great kisser Taeyong was.

Taeyong pulled away, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry for making you so jealous, baby."

Yuta grinned, "You better be!" He said,"Because you have to make up for the times you ignored me! I want ny boyfriends' attention now!"

Taeyong laughed. His jealousy was ridiculous, but Yutas' is just adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats. you made this far. thanks for reading❤


End file.
